The DFiles
by CrAzY Hazel
Summary: Poor lil D-Tent boys...out of boredom...torture is put on them...BY ME! Read MUWAHAHAHA!R&R HilaRious!
1. Lord of the Rings torture

Title:The D-Files  
  
*Music:DUN! DUN! DUN!!!*  
  
Author:CrAzY Hazel  
  
Hey! Everyone*evil laugh* I decided to make an evil fanfic...the boys of D-Tent will be through some embarrasing torture!!! MUWAHAHA!!! Ok...Dont take this the wrong way, this fanfic was made out of stupidity and insanity. Please dont copy my story idea!!! PLEASE! Im CrAzY Hazel ta let ya know^_~  
  
PLEASE ENJOY!  
  
Note:No D-Tent Boys were harmed during the making of this fanfic...  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
*A Flash of light and Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet appear in a dark room*  
  
Squid:What the???  
  
Magnet:*looks around the dark room* Weren't we just digging?  
  
Zigzag:AHHHH!!!! IM BLIND!!! AHHH!!!*Starts running but trips and falls on Magnet*  
  
Squid:Your not blind Zig...its just dark...I have no idea where we are...  
  
Voice:BOO!*pushes Squid, so he falls over on Zigzag, who is on Magnet*  
  
Squid:*Sits up eyes wide* Wh...who's there?  
  
Voice:I am the ghost of Christmas Past!!! Boo!!!*Laughs insanely*  
  
Zigzag:AHHH!!!  
  
Magnet:Zig! Shut up...that ain't no ghost..  
  
Voice:YOUR RIGHT!!!  
  
Zigzag:Then who are you?  
  
*Lights turn on and there in a small room, with pink walls, and stuffed animals, dolls, and pictures are everywhere. No other person is in the room besides them*  
  
Magnet:Huh? Where is that voice?  
  
Squid:Im confused...  
  
Zigzag:Me too...  
  
Voice:OOGA BOOGA!!!  
  
*All three boys scream*  
  
Voice:Im Crazy Hazel! Nice ta meetcha Squid, Zigzag, and Magnet!  
  
Magnet:Wait...how doya know our names and where are ya?  
  
Crazy Hazel:You will never know where I am...cause you will never see me! But I have the power to do what ever I want to you!!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Zigzag:Ya but how do ya know us? We were just at Camp Green Lake a second ago..  
  
Crazy Hazel:Im a stalker...Ive known you since you took step in CGL....hehehe  
  
Squid:Ok...Im seriously freaked out now...where are we anyway?  
  
Crazy Hazel: OH YEAH!!! Welcome to my Bedroom!!! Where all your dreams become nightmares!*Thunder booms and the lights flicker*  
  
Zigzag:Im scared...can I go back to CGL?  
  
Crazy Hazel:NO!!! Your here till I say you can leave!  
  
Zigzag:But!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Grrrr...No Buts!!! My crazy lil one...you shall be punished...  
  
*Zigzags hair is magically changed into pigtails, with big pink bows*  
  
Zigzag:AHHH!!! What the?*Tries to fix hair, but its stuck*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Any other complainers? *Squid and Magnet keep there mouths shut* GOOD!  
  
*Lights go out and flash back on, now they stand outside in a place that almost seems real...until they see A man run by, with another guy with long blond hair, and another dude whos short with a beard and 4 short little people who look almost like kids*(Hint-Most of you know exactly where they are)  
  
Squid:Where the he-*Squid was cut off*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Welcome to Middle Earth! Another world that I love! Please walk around...enjoy the wild life, and beware of orcs!  
  
Aragorn:Look...three strange wanderers...What brings you here?  
  
*Squid looks around, Magnet Shrugs, and Zigzag is still freaking out about his hair*  
  
Legolas:Maybe they are spies...maybe they are behind all evil that is which to destroy..  
  
Squid:No...were just looking for a way out of here..  
  
Gimli:You three dont look like from around here..  
  
Aragorn:Your not spies now are you?  
  
Magnet:No  
  
Crazy Hazel:No...these three have come to kill all and destroy your land to get the one ring for themselves!!! MUWAHAHA!!!  
  
Frodo:What?*hides ring*  
  
Sam:Dont worry Mr.Frodo I'll protect you...Merry and Pippin attack!!!  
  
*Merry and Pippin run towards Magnet, Squid, and Zig with short swords*  
  
Squid:Oh shi-  
  
Crazy Hazel:NO BAD BOY!!! NO SWEARING!*Duct tape appears over Squids mouth*  
  
Squid:MMmmgghhh...*Tries to take it off but it shocks his hands*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Now thats what I call tapeing someones mouth SHUT!*Laughs*  
  
*Squid, Magnet, and Zigzag run as fast as they could away from the evil Merry and Pippin*  
  
Zigzag: AHHHH!!! ATTACK OF THE MIDGETS!!!  
  
Magnet:Shut up Zig!  
  
*They run into a cave and hide*  
  
Pippin:Where'd they go?  
  
Merry:*shrugs and walks away*  
  
Magnet:Phew...  
  
Zigzag:That was close...  
  
Squid:Mmmgghhmm  
  
Zigzag:Ya...we gotta get back to cgl..*Deep, heavy breathing blows roughly on Zigs, Squids, and Magnets neck...They turn around there eyes widen and they run out of the cave screaming*  
  
Squid:MMMGGGGHHH!!!!  
  
Magnet:Run away!!!  
  
Zigzag:MONSTER!!!! AHHHH!!!  
  
*A huge Cave Troll Monster comes chasing after them with a huge tree trunk to smash them*  
  
Magnet:*Runs and hides behind a rock, Zigzag follows. Magnet looks at Zig* I wasn't expecting to die...from a creature like that!  
  
Zigzag:I know...Its worst then CGL food..and I was pretty sure that'd kill me..  
  
Magnet:Zig...uhhh wheres Squid..  
  
Zigzag:*Eyes widen*  
  
*The Troll Monster has Squid in his hands and is inching towards smashing him with the tree.*  
  
Squid:MMMGGHHHHMMM!!!!  
  
* Magnet and Zigzag run out to go save him but he traps them in a corner*  
  
Magnet:*Closes eyes* Zig...were gonna die..  
  
Zigzag:Nooo...I wanted to make it to my next Birthday!!!  
  
*Magnet, And Zigzag both Yell as Darkness fills there eyes*  
  
Magnet:*opens eyes* What??? Am I dead?  
  
Crazy Hazel:Nawww...Im not that heartless..  
  
Zigzag:Where are we?  
  
Crazy Hazel:In my closent...hehe..open the door and you'll be free!  
  
*They open the door and the three of them tumble out*  
  
Squid:*Jumps to his feet and stomps up and down* Mggghhffmmm!!!  
  
Zigzag:YAY!!! MY HAIRS BACK TO NORMAL!!!*Zigzag felt his head*  
  
Squid:*Stomps louder and jumps up and down* MMMFFGGDDDHH!!!  
  
Magnet:Oh...are ya gonna take off Squids duct tape?  
  
Crazy Hazel:Ohhh...yeah, I forgot about him...nawww I'll do it later...  
  
Squid:*Eyes widen as he tries to take the tape off again, shocking him*  
  
Zigzag:Will ya let us leave now?  
  
Crazy Hazel:Let me think about that....no  
  
Magnet:WHAT?  
  
Crazy Hazel: I want you to stay here...but I gotta get going...But till I return you must sing!!!  
  
Zigzag:Huh?  
  
*An invisible force grabs all 3 of them and causes them to be bunched in the middle of the room*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Until I return you will sing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider! Except Squid he will dance!  
  
*An invisible force causes Squid to Dance*  
  
Magnet and Zigzag:The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbs up the water spout! Down pours the rain! And washes the spider out! Out comes the sun and dries up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider climbs up the spout again! The Itsy bitsy spid-  
  
*Squid continues dancing, as Zigzag and Magnet continue singing. No matter how much they try to stop they cant. And the light flashes off, but you can still here the juveniles deep in Crazys room* 


	2. Meeting Dora The Explorer and evil Boots...

Heres Chapter 2 MUWAHAHAHA!!!! *Thunder booms and lightning flashes*  
  
`~`~`~`~`  
  
*Crazy Hazel returns and Zig, and Magnet finally stop singing, and Squid stops dancing they all colaps to the ground*  
  
Crazy Hazel:IM BAAACK!!!!  
  
Squid:MGGGHHHFFF!!!!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Oh! Ya probly wanna talk again huh?  
  
Squid:*Glares*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Fine ya big baby...*Makes duct tape disapear*  
  
Squid:Yay! Im free!  
  
Zigzag:Sooo...can we go back ye-  
  
Crazy Hazel:NO! But I have a lil playmate for ya!  
  
Magnet:Huh?  
  
*Twitch flys outta nowhere towards them. He's gagged and his hands are tied behind his back. His feet are tied together and chains are wrapped around his body*  
  
Squid, Magnet, and Zigzag:TWITCH!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Yep...while you guys were singing and dancing I went ta get him...  
  
Zigzag:Your evil  
  
Crazy Hazel:I know...but besides that I have another treat in store for you!  
  
Squid:What?  
  
*Crazy laughs and the 4 boys are automatically flashed to a cartoonic world. Twitch is untied and ungagged and the boys all freak out looking around this strange place*  
  
Magnet:Where are we?  
  
Twitch:No wait...I remember this place...I..I do...its all coming back to me now...its  
  
*A short girl with a little pet monkey come out from behind the trees*  
  
Voice:D-D-D-Dora, D-D-D-Dora, D-D-D-Dora, Dora the explorer  
  
Twitch:AHHH!!! I KNEW IT!!!  
  
Magnet:How'd ya know what?  
  
Twitch:My lil sister use to watch this show all the time*twitches* it drived me CRAZY!!!  
  
Dora:*Dances with Boots* We did it! We did it! Hurray! We made it past the hole and up the shovel! We did it!   
  
Boots:We made it to the water truck and its great we did it!  
  
Dora:We did it Hurray!  
  
*The boys stare at Dora funny*  
  
Dora:Hey, look Boots...friends  
  
*Boots and Dora walk over to the boys*  
  
Zigzag:AHHH!!! IM SCARED!*hides behind Magnet*  
  
Squid:Whats wrong Zig?  
  
Zigzag:Im afraid of monkeys...  
  
Dora:Im Dora..this is Boots  
  
Magnet:Uhhh...Nice ta meetcha...I guess  
  
Twitch:This show!!! AHHHH!!! No...cant take this...stupid show*twitches* no..no...no...*mumbles under breath*  
  
Dora:Do you want to be our friends? Cause we could always use more friends isnt that right Boots?  
  
Boots:Yep! What do you think?*Asks audience*  
  
Dora:Thats exactly what I was thinking*Smiles and walks towards the boys*  
  
Twitch:Cant...take...stupidity  
  
Zigzag:Why are they walking towards us*Freaks out*  
  
Squid:Zig chill..  
  
*Dora and Boots hugs the boys and then inches away from them*  
  
Dora:You want to help hug our new friends?*She asks the audience* Then put your arms out like this and..hug!*Boots and dora hugs them again*  
  
Zigzag:AHHHH!!!! MONKEY!!!  
  
Crazy Hazel:oh...Zig your ruining the fun!*Zaps Zigzag*  
  
*Zigzag turns into a Monkey*  
  
Zigzag:Ooh..ahhh!!!*runs around, freakishly*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Hehe..  
  
*Dora and Boots turns around to talk to the audience again and Magnet smiles*  
  
Magnet:*whispers*Hey...Squid look..*Shows Squid a small map that he snatched from the girls backpack*  
  
Squid:What is it?  
  
Magnet:The map...ta get us outta here  
  
Twitch:NO NOT THE MAP!!!!  
  
Map:DORA!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
*Dora and Boots turn around and see them with the map*  
  
Dora:Your not friends your thieves!  
  
Boots:Poor map..  
  
*Dora and Boots look at the audience*  
  
Dora:We hafta get the map back from the thieves...to help us pick up a pair of sissors and continuosly stab the tv  
  
Boots:Stab! Stab!  
  
*Magnet drops the map, and Squid, Twitch, and the monkey Zigzag run for there life*  
  
Dora:Yay! Map...still those theives must be punished  
  
Boots:Stab! Stab!!!  
  
*Boots and Dora run towards the 3 boys and monkey with sharp scissors*  
  
The Boys and Monkey:AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Crazy Hazel:*Laughs insanely* This is sooo funny!!!   
  
*One by one each boy disappears*  
  
Twitch:*Breathing hard* I cant...take this...no more..  
  
Zigzag:AHHH!!! OHHH AHHH!!! *Schreeches like a monkey*  
  
Crazy Hazel:You boys have fun?  
  
Magnet:No  
  
Crazy Hazel:Awww...Magnet wheres your kiddish spirit..*Turns Magnet into a preschooler*  
  
Magnet:What da? Ahhh! Im a baby!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Not exactly...Magnet chase Zigzag! *The little kid is automatically forced to chase the monkey* That should keep you two busy as for you two..*Twitch and Squid look at eachother frightfully*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Hmmm...I know!!! You two are now in love! Now KISS and MAKE UP! *Twitch and Squid are forced to kiss eachother over and over again*  
  
Crazy Hazel:MUWAHAHA!!! Now you kids have fun! Bye! 


	3. Carebears, Telitubbies, and Monsters oh ...

Crazy Hazel:Ok..ok my friends...I have RETURNED! *Thunder booms*  
  
*Zigzag which is still a monkey jumps on Magnets head, which Magnets still a little kid*  
  
Magnet:Come on Zig! Get offa me!  
  
Crazy Hazel:*Thinks*Hmmm...I think I'll turn you all back!*Zaps the boys...Zigzag turns back human..Magnet gets older...and Squid and Twitch stop kissing*  
  
Squid:That was the...grossest thing Ive ever done...I hate you!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Awww...come on Squiddy..Ya know I picked the 4 cutest boys from Camp Green Lake...you should be proud!  
  
Squid:I think not..  
  
Crazy Hazel:Grrrr...*Zaps Squid and he disapears*  
  
Magnet:*Eyes widen*What the? Where'd Squid go?  
  
Crazy Hazel:He's facing his own problems as for the rest of you...hehehe...you will all be split up! MUWAHAHA!!!  
  
*The three boys look at eachother in horror*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Don't worry you'll see eachother again! Have fun!  
  
*Magnet, Zigzag, and Twitch disapear one by one*  
  
~*SQUID*~  
  
*He is Zapped to a strange place with colors everywhere, and clouds and hearts*  
  
Squid:Where the heck did that freak send me now?  
  
*Two strange bear like things walk up to him*  
  
1st Bear:Hello, you dont look from around here*smiles*  
  
2nd Bear:Yeah, you dont...welcome  
  
Squid:*Is freaked out bears are talking to him* W..Where am I?  
  
1st Bear:Your at Care-a-lot, home of the Carebears  
  
Squid:Carebears?  
  
2nd Bear:Yes, Im Nobleheart and this is Trueheart...we pretty much make sure everythings going good around here  
  
Squid:*stares*  
  
1st Bear(Trueheart):Its always nice to see a friendly face!  
  
Squid:Uhhhh...sure..*Slowly stands up* I just wanna get outta here..  
  
Trueheart:Awww...do you miss home?  
  
Squid:Not exactly  
  
2nd Bear(Nobleheart):We Care...*Holds Squids Hand*  
  
Squid:Ok...thats freaky  
  
Trueheart:Come with us...  
  
*The bears grab Squids hands and pull him along, towards a big building*  
  
Trueheart:We would like you to meet the other carebears...  
  
*They walk into the building and close the doors*  
  
~*MAGNET*~  
  
*Magnet opens his eyes in a dark room...its so dark he cant even see his own hand in front of his face...he touches the wall beside him. It moves*  
  
Magnet:A closent...again?  
  
*The closent is all of a sudden moved and opened by someone on the outside, he falls out and a scream is heard. He looks up to see a tall girl, with a pony tail.*  
  
Girl:LLOOOUIIISSS!!!!   
  
Magnet:Hey whats up Chica? *The girl ignores him and looks towards his door*  
  
*A boy runs in...that to Magnets suprise looks just like Caveman*  
  
Boy:What?  
  
Girl:Have you been sneeking boys in my closent AGAIN???  
  
Boy:N..no Ren..I dont know what your talking about..  
  
Magnet:Stanley is that you?  
  
Boy:Huh?  
  
Girl:Well...get him outta here...I dont want people FALLING OUT OF MY ROOM!!!  
  
*Magnet quickly stands to his feet and runs out*  
  
Boy:How'd ya get in my sisters room man? I cant even do that..*smiles*  
  
Magnet:I have no idea...Caveman how'd you get outta CGL? Did she get you too?  
  
Boy:*looks confused* I dont know what your talking about...ya see Im Louis..not whoever your talking about..  
  
Magnet:Oh no...Crazys brainwashed you haven't she?  
  
Boy(Louis):What?  
  
Magnet:YOUVE BEEN BRAINWASHED! Your not Louis your Stanley don' ya remember??  
  
*Louis stares at him...Magnet gets frustrated and grabs the boys head and shakes it*  
  
Magnet:CAVEMAN!!! COME BACK TO US!!!  
  
*Just then another boy walks in...it looks like his older brother*  
  
Other Boy(Donnie):What are ya doing to Lou!*Is holding a bat* LET GO OF MY BROTHER! *Runs towards him with the Bat*  
  
~*Zigzag*~  
  
*Appears in a almost cartoonic world, but it seems more real. He looks around wide eyed*  
  
Zigzag:This world seems very...scary..  
  
*A big hairy thing runs by...then turns around and stops in front of him.*  
  
Zigzag:Uhhh...  
  
Hairy Thing:A HUMAN!!!! A HUMAN GOT INTO MONSTER WORLD!!! SOUND THE ALARM!!!!  
  
*A red flashing light turned on and these wierd shapes in yellow suites started coming from the ceiling. Zigzags eyes widened and he ran*  
  
Monsters:ITS A 23-19!!! 23-19!!!  
  
*Zigzag runs and hides in a wierd garbage can and squeezes his eyes tight...the thing is he's not alone*  
  
Thing:*giggles*  
  
Zigzag:*Whispers terrified* H..hello...whos there?  
  
Thing:BOO!!!  
  
Zigzag:AHHHHH!!!!  
  
*All of a sudden the garbage can is open and a Huge blue monster and a small green monster look in*  
  
Blue monster:Come on Boo...were not safe here..*He picks up the 'thing' which turns out to be a little girl*  
  
Green Monster:Hey, hey Sulley theres somebody else in there  
  
Blue Monster(Sulley):Your right Mike...another human!  
  
Boo:Scary! *Boo points to Zigzag as her monster hood fell over her face*  
  
Sulley:Its ok Boo...I don't know how another human got here...  
  
Zigzag:I dont know how...e..either..*Zigzag shook in fear*  
  
*Boo begins crying*  
  
Mike:She's scared of something  
  
Sulley:*gasps* You scared her!*Glares at Zigzag*  
  
Zigzag:I..I didn't mean too..  
  
*Sulley continues his glare then "accidently" tips over the garbage can he was hiding in. Zigzag tumbles out right in front of one of the other guys*  
  
Yellow lumpy monster:HAULT! Stay where you are!  
  
*Sulley and Mike walk away whistling as the sound of Zigzags screams fill the Monster world*  
  
~*TWITCH*~  
  
*Gets Zapped into a strange grassy area. Its outside...but it just doesn't feel right. Twitch swears he had seen this place before*  
  
Twitch:As long as it isnt-  
  
*A giant sun with a baby face on it appears above a hill and rises up into the sky. The baby face is laughing and all of a sudden Microphones pop out of the ground*  
  
Microphones:Teletubies! Teletubies! Come out to play!  
  
*4 alien like creatures with TVs on there tummies come walking out. Purple, Green, Yellow, and Red are the colors*  
  
Twitch:No...No it couldnt be....NO!!!!!  
  
Purple alien:Tinky-Winky!  
  
Green alien:Dipsy!  
  
Yellow alien:Lala!  
  
Red alien:*Jumps up and down* PO!  
  
*Twitch curls up in a ball and freaks out*  
  
Microphone:*Sounds like a broken record player* Teletubies new friend! Teletubies new friend! Teletubies new friend!  
  
*The 4 alien things smile at eachother and start closing in on Twitch. Tinky-Winky is holding a tu-tu and a purse. Dipsys TV turned on playing the Barney song 'I love you' and Lalas bringing losts of pretty bows. Po has a big red ball and Twitch screams bloody murder as all 4 teletubies jump on him*  
  
Crazy Hazel:MUWAHAHA!!!! Do you think they've gone through punishment enough? Naw...HAHAHAHA!!! Believe me you haven't seen Nothing yet!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Is Fear a factor for you?

Crazy Hazel:Last time we left the 4 boys...  
  
*Squid was tooken into carebears, Magnet was being chased by Donnie, Zigzag was left screaming in Monster world, and Twitch was jumped by the Tellitubbies*  
  
Crazy Hazel:hmmm...I guess they can come back, I mean WHY NOT!!! *All 4 boys are zapped back to Crazys room*  
  
Zigzag:*Rocks back and forth, he has his hands over his ears and he's humming loudly to himself*  
  
Crazy Hazel:WELCOME BACK BOYS!!!  
  
*All of them jump*  
  
Twitch:They went....jumped...tellitubbies...evil...AHHHH!!!*Twitch is dressed in a tutu and is holding a purse from tinky-winky*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Really? Thats nice*Laughs* So Squid how was your trip?  
  
Squid:Very caring...dont you care? Cause everyone should care*Stares into space*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Thats great!  
  
Zigzag:*looks up at everyone and notices he's not in monster world anymore* MONSTERS ARE REAL!!! I KNEW IT!!!  
  
*Stares...*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Anyways...Magnet what about you?  
  
Magnet:*He has bruises and a black eye*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Awww...did lil Magnet get a boo-boo..  
  
Magnet:*glares*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Well! Im glad you all enjoyed your field trips! Now I have another suprise for you!  
  
*All boys stare in fear*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Stop being scaredy cats! Its a good suprise!  
  
*The other 4 D-Tent boys-X-Ray, Armpit, Caveman, and Zero apear*  
  
X-Ray:What the?! Where are we!  
  
Squid:Welcome to yer worst nightmare...  
  
Crazy Hazel:SHUT UP! *duct tape Squids mouth* Welcome! I am Crazy Hazel! And welcome to my room!  
  
Armpit:*Laughs at Magnet*Woah...what happened to you..  
  
Crazy Hazel:Now no making fun!*Armpit gets slapped by an invisible force* I have a suprise for all 8 of you boys...you will enjoy! I guarantee it...*lightning flashes*  
  
*X-Ray, Armpit, Duct taped Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, and Twitch are forced to walk through a door. Through the door is a huge table, spread with the most delicious, looking and smelling food.*  
  
Crazy Hazel:I thought that you'd boys would be hungry...so*makes Squids tape disapear* Enjoy!  
  
*Boys mouths water...they look at the food. Pizza, Burgers, chicken, spagetti, sandwhiches, motzeralla sticks, cake, ice cream, cookies, and candy!*  
  
Armpit:Must...resist...urge...to...eat..*Runs towards food and begins eating.*  
  
*Other boys look at eachother and shrug, then all of them go to the table and eat*  
  
Twitch:Man...this is good  
  
Zigzag:I know..at least she's feeding us..  
  
Caveman:*slurps spaghetti, but it feels and tastes different.*  
  
X-Ray:*Something crunches in X-Rays mouth that wasn't normal*  
  
Squid:*Looks at the food* Uhhh...Guys I wouldn't look down if I were you...  
  
*They all look down at the food and scream rising from the table*   
  
Twitch:What the heck is this stuff!  
  
*the table is now filled with gross, disgusting stuff...no more good food...The spaghetti replaced with worms. Cockroach salad, the pizza no longer normal pizza...the toppings were moving. Cows blood was filled in their cups and fish eye balls oozed from cow dropping burgers. There was a platter of a hundred year old eggs...and many more rotten, vile...nasty...stuff*  
  
Crazy Hazel:MUWAHAHA!!! BOYS! Welcome to....FEAR FACTOR!*thunder booms*  
  
*All boys stare at eachother as Crazy Hazel laughs*  
  
Caveman:*hugs Zero* Im already scared...  
  
Zero:*Punches Caveman in the face and runs away*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Before we go on...I would like you to meet a few of my friends...hehehe  
  
*Two laughs are heard as lightning flashes*  
  
Zigzag:Do we hafta...  
  
Voice:HELLO! IM MAD LIB!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Thats my Best friend...and this is my brother!  
  
2nd Voice:Hi  
  
Crazy Hazel:His name is Spiller....MUWAHAHA!!!  
  
Squid:HEY! Shouldn't he be on our side!  
  
Spiller:*Laughs* No!  
  
*a cart with 8 cups of vile, disgusting liquids wheel out of the wall*  
  
Crazy Hazel:Hehe...in each cup is a strange, disgusting...potion...that will give each of you a different phobia...  
  
Mad lib:Choose wisely..  
  
Spiller:Choose your fate...  
  
*Each D-Tent boy takes a cup*  
  
Magnet:Im afraid..  
  
X-Ray:Come on we can do this...lets all drink it at the same time..  
  
Caveman:Ok  
  
Squid:There ain't no way Im drinking this..*Dumps his cup of liquid stuff*  
  
Crazy Hazel:NO NO NO!!!! Now you shall be punished...*two nasty cups of liquid apear in front of Squid*  
  
Spiller:Two phobias for the price of one!  
  
Squid:*gulps*  
  
X-Ray:Ok...1..2..3  
  
*All the D-Tent boys gulp down their cup...Squid had to gulp down one and then another...*  
  
Caveman:Well I don't feel any different...*POOF! Caveman gets Pteronophobia-Fear of being tickled by feathers*  
  
Zigzag:Ya...me either*POOF! Zigzag gets Ophthalmophobia-Fear of being stared at*  
  
Squid:...I don't feel so well...*POOF! Squid gets Potophobia-Fear of alcohol, and Caligynephobia-Fear of Beautiful woman*  
  
X-Ray:Maybe...it didn't work*POOF! X-Ray gets Chaetophobia-Fear of Hair*  
  
Twitch:Yeah...I feel fine..*POOF! Twitch gets Motorphobia-Fear of automobiles*  
  
Magnet:YA! MAYBE IT DIDN'T WORK!*POOF! Magnet gets Ailurophobia-Fear of Cats*  
  
Armpit:That was nasty though...*POOF! Armpit gets Claustrophobia-Fear of enclosed spaces*  
  
*Zero nods*~*POOF! Zero gets Pediaphobia-Fear of Children*  
  
Crazy Hazel:The worst has come to you....Now GOODBYE!  
  
*All boys Vanish*  
  
~TWITCH~  
  
*Twitch apears in the middle of a busy street....cars are zooming past him on both sides. *  
  
Twitch:*Screams and curls up into a ball*  
  
Crazy Hazel:MUWAHAHA!!!! Your stunt Twitchy boy...is to get across this street WITHOUT getting hit.....under a minute...  
  
Twitch:*Looks up to the invisible air, eyes watering* Please...let me outta here..  
  
Crazy Hazel:Ya never knew how afraid of cars ya were huh?...until now..  
  
*Crazy leaves and Twitch shakingly stands to his feet. He's crying and trying to get across but his phobia holds him back.*  
  
~CAVEMAN~  
  
*Caveman apears in a girlyish room on a bed. He opens his eyes and sees many girls holding feathers in their hands*  
  
Girl #1:Isn't he just adorable...  
  
Girl #2:Yeah...hehe..lets tickle him*Holds up feather*  
  
Caveman:*Screams and trys to get away but notices his ankles and wrists are tied to the bed*  
  
Spiller:HAHAHA!!!! Your stunt is to release yourself from the bed while being violently tickled with feathers...  
  
Caveman:*Girls inch towards him with feathers*Please...no...NO!!!!  
  
~ZIGZAG~  
  
*Zigzag apears on a huge, broadway stage. Millions, and Millions of people are in the audience staring at him*  
  
*Zigzag rolls himself into a ball and sucks his thumb*  
  
Mad lib:Here lies your stunt...Zigzag...you hafta sing "Oops I did it again..." In front of these Millions of staring people...you are also being taped by many cameras...that will later be watched by zillions more staring people..  
  
Zigzag:*Stares speechless*  
  
Mad lib:You have 10 minutes...Good bye..  
  
~MAGNET~  
  
*Magnet apears in a classy, 3-story house. A fires burning and it looks nice*  
  
Magnet:*Looks around*...This doesn't look so bad..  
  
*A door flys open and a kitten runs out*  
  
Magnet:*Screams* GET A WAY YOU PESKY FELINE!  
  
*Kitten starts purring and rubs against him. Magnet shakes in fear and squeezes his eyes shut*  
  
Cat:Meow..  
  
*Magnet reopens his eyes and ten more cats are at his feet*  
  
Magnet:AHHHHH!!! GET AWAY!!!*Runs to the other side of the room, but is cornered while 20 more cats walk through the door*  
  
Cats:Meow...Meow...MEOW!!!  
  
*The cats claw at him, hiss, meow, shrug, and purr. Magnet struggles but more and more cats enter the room*  
  
Magnet:GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
Crazy Hazel:No can do...this is your stunt whether you like it OR not! You will be toppled by a room full of cats....you hafta stay under the pile of cats for 5 minutes...enjoy..  
  
*Room darkens as Magnets Screams fill the air and more cats come*  
  
~SQUID~  
  
*Squid appears in a Dark bar...drunk people are laughing, fighting, and pretty much being their normal drunk selfs...Beautiful drunk woman continue walking by*  
  
Squid:W...what..the???*Shakes violently with fear*  
  
*Three woman walk up to him. One sits by him and stares. One almost sits on his lap then falls, another sets her head on his shoulder*  
  
Squid:AHHH!!! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!*Squid gets up and glares ate them*  
  
Woman1:Whats wrong baby?  
  
Woman2:Your kinda cute...hehe..  
  
*The third woman strokes Squids cheek...he screams and pushes her away*  
  
Squid:LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
Spiller:*laughs* Welcome to YOUR Stunt!   
  
Squid:Do you have no mercy at all! These are WOMAN were talking about!  
  
Spiller:Yeah...well thats only half of your stunt...*A tray wheels out with five, TALL, glasses of beverages...it wheels right in front of Squid and stops*  
  
Spiller:Your stunt...you must down all 5 cups, of the most alcoholic beverages there and then kiss all 3 girls...hehe  
  
Squid:*Stares* WHAT!!!! NO!*tries to run away but girls grab him. He squeels and they tie him down to a seat*  
  
Woman1:Here let me help you...*Lifts first cup to his mouth*  
  
Squid:NO PLEASE! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
~ARMPIT~  
  
*Armpit appears in a small, dark, place. He feels in front of him but is stopped...he tries to get free but he cant. He is enclosed in a coffin*  
  
Armpit:AHHH!!! COME ON!!! SOMEONE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
Mad Lib:BOO!  
  
*Armpit screams*  
  
Mad Lib:Come on...Dont be a baby!  
  
Armpit:Please! LET ME OUT!*Armpit kicks and struggles nothing works*  
  
Mad lib:Heres your stunt Pit! You must escape from this tightly locked up coffin...before your own family burries you alive...in 3 minutes, Begin now  
  
~X-RAY~  
  
*X-Ray appears in a small Barber shop. People are everywhere getting there hair, styled, trimmed, cut, and shaved. His eyes widen. He runs in circles screaming...people stare*  
  
Guy with large Afro:You ok dude?  
  
X-Ray:*Screams* YOU HAVE HAIR!!!! AHHHH!!!  
  
Guy:Well...so do you*points at X-Ray*  
  
*X-Ray runs to a mirror*  
  
X-Ray:AHHHH!!!! ITS TRUE!*Grabs nearest shaver* MUST BE GONE! NO HAIR!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Haha....your stunt my X friend...Help everyone in this barber shop...by shaving them bald..before the time runs out...but the hair and more people will continue coming back...MUWAHAHA!!!  
  
*Tons of people walk in with various colors, and sizes of hair, X-Ray holds sissors and a shavor in his hands. *  
  
~ZERO~  
  
*Zero appears in a huge, classroom. Colors, and toys, snacks, and fingerpaints all around the room*  
  
Zero:....w..what kind of evil place is this...  
  
Crazy Hazel:BOO!  
  
Zero:*Screams*  
  
Mad lib:Hehe..  
  
Spiller:Welcome Zero...to your nightmare  
  
*Door flies open and about 30 kindergarteners, run through the door. Screaming and laughing,...hyper and singing*  
  
Zero:AHHHHH!!!! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Now..now...my lil quiet one...you must do your stunt!  
  
Mad lib:Stunt...you must get all the little kids to take a knap..  
  
Spiller:In...10 minutes*thunder booms*  
  
Zero:NOOOO!!!  
  
All three voices:MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Little kid#1:Look Big kid!  
  
Little kid#2:Kid fun!  
  
Little kid#3:Kid Good!  
  
Little kid#1:Lets color him!  
  
*Little kids run towards him with the closest art material they could find. Including Crayons, markers, glue, scissors, and glitter*  
  
~BACK AT CRAZYS ROOM 15 MINUTES LATER~  
  
*All 8 boys appear back in her room. One word to describe:Veryfreakedoutwantingtogetoutandawayfromthiseviltorture!*  
  
Crazy Hazel:WELCOME BACK!  
  
*All boys jump. Twitch has various tire marks across his legs and arms. Caveman continuosly has spassy, giggle fits and can't stop. Zigzag is staring into space...silent freaked out, humming to himself. Magnet is VERY scratched up. Squid has kiss marks all over his face and is mummbling, phrases noone can understand, and continues gagging. X-Ray is bald and has a freaky smile on his face. Armpit is still halfway in a coffin, struggling to get free. And Zero has post it notes stuck to his face and hair, glitter, markers, and glue are everywhere!*  
  
Mad lib:Glad ya guys had fun!  
  
Spiller:Now its time...to reveil who made it through their stunts!  
  
Crazy Hazel:Drum Roll please!  
  
*Drrrrrruuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm...*  
  
Crazy Hazel:AND THE WINNERS ARE! ZIGZAG! He made it through Oops I did it again....CAVEMAN! Escaped from the tied down bed while being vigourosly tickled! AND......SQUID!!!! He drank 5 glasses of Alcohol and was kissed by 3 beautiful woman!!!!  
  
*Happy Music Plays and lights flash*  
  
Crazy Hazel:BUT!  
  
*Music stops*  
  
Crazy Hazel:For the losers....*Thunder booms* You shall be shoved in my closent...till I say so....*An invisible force causes the closent door to open and shoves, Twitch, Magnet, X-Ray, Armpit, and Zero into the closent and tightly closes*  
  
Crazy Hazel:As for the winners...  
  
Mad lib:Hehehe  
  
Spiller:Lets go!  
  
*3 boys vanish and appear in what looks like an arcade zone.*  
  
*Phobias fade and now they are PRETTY much back to normal*  
  
Zigzag:OOOoooo...are we playing video games?  
  
Mad lib:Not quite...  
  
Crazy Hazel:You ain't playing games....you are the game...  
  
Caveman:WHAT!  
  
*It flashes dark...it lights up and they appear to be in a Laser Tag, area.*  
  
Computerized Voice:Once you are hit 5 times you are eliminated....D-Tent Target Practice...Begin  
  
*Real lasers began to shoot in all directions...Boys run* 


End file.
